battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Episode 05
The fifth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan Dan and Zungurii have a fight, and Zungurii abandons Dan... Summary After to an argument over curry, Zungurii leaves Dan, claiming he's going to find and save his family on his own. As he climbs a mountain, he randomly discovers a red X-Rare card kept locked in a box, The DragonEmperor Siegfried. However, in his excitement, he falls down the mountain and faints. After seeing his family in a dream, Zungurii wakes up to find a man, who is currently in the process of cooking, has saved him. The man calls himself Revolver West, a green card battler. Revolver gives Zungurii some curry, which he calls green curry. Zungurii finds it extremely tasteful. To pay Revolver back for saving him, Zungurii offers him The DragonEmperor Siegfried, which he refuses. Instead, Revolver wants to meet up with Dan, whom he refers to as the Clash Boy. Magisa returns to Dan, finding him feeling down. She convinces him to start looking for Zungurii, and reveals that she has been around for 4029 years, so she knows a lot about people. However, Revolver and Zungurii find them first. The group has some curry. Dan is irritated by Revolver's condescending attitude towards him, but Revolver reveals that he knows Dan is the red soldier, and was sent here by Kajitsu to defeat him. The two begin their battle. While Dan is cornered by Revolver's High Speed and tactics, Zungurii begins to regret his argument with Dan. Revolver launches a massive attack using his High Speed X-Rare, but Dan, who admits that he likes Zungurii's curry the most and reaffirms his resolve to save his family, retaliates fiercely and wins the match with the help of Siegwurm. After the battle, Revolver gives Dan The DragonEmperor Siegfried, and Zungurii and Dan make up. Featured Card The DragonEmperor Siegfried is featured. Matches Dan vs. Revolver West The first four turns are not shown. At the start of the 5th turn, Revolver and Dan both have 3 Life remaining. Revolver has Machfly and two MachG on the field, while Dan has Goradon, Lizardedge and Rokceratops on the field. Turn 5 (Revolver): -Revolver brings Machfly up to Level 3. -Revolver attacks with Machfly. Dan blocks with Rokceratops and activates Buster Phalanx, giving Rokceratops an extra 4000 BP. Thus, Machfly is destroyed. Turn 6 (Dan): -Dan brings Goradon and Lizardedge back up to LV2. -Dan attacks with Goradon. Revolver summons Amenborg with High Speed and blocks. Goradon is destroyed. Turn 7 (Revolver): -Revolver brings Amenborg down to LV1, and both MachG up to LV2. -Revolver attacks with MachG. Dan takes a Life. 2 Life remains. -Revolver attacks with MachG. Dan takes a Life. 1 Life remains. -Revolver attacks with Amenborg. At Flash Timing, he activates the magic, God Speed. God Speed brings the cost of a cost 6 or more spirit with High Speed in Revolver's hand down to 4, so Revolver is able to summon The SavageKnight Hercules. Since Hercules was summoned, all of Revolver's spirits with High Speed are refreshed. However, Dan activates his own magic, Victory Fire, destroying Amenborg and one MachG. Turn 8 (Dan): -Dan summons Goradon at LV1 and The ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm at LV2. -Dan attacks with Siegwurm and activates Victory Fire, which destroys the remaining MachG. Due to Siegwurm's Clash, Revolver has to block with The SavageKnight Hercules, which is destroyed. -Dan attacks with Goradon, Lizardedge and Rokceratops, taking all three of Revolver's remaining Life. Winner: Bashin Dan Cards Used Red BS01-001: Goradon BS01-002: Rokceratops BS02-001: Lizardedge SD01-008: The ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm SD01-033: Victory Fire Green BS02-026: MachG BS03-029: Machfly BS03-X09: The SavageKnight Hercules BS05-073: God Speed SD01-016: Amenborg Episode Cast Dan Bashin- Fuyuka Oura Kajitsu Momose- Youko Honda Magisa- Satsuki Yukino Zungurii- Ai Horanai Revolver West- Jouji Nakata Main Staff Script: Tatsuo Higuchi Storyboard/Episode Director: Shouji Ikeno Animation Director: Ataru Nagasu Trivia *The featured card, The DragonEmperor Siegfried, is not actually used in a battle during this episode. Eyecatches Used Category:Episodes: Shounen Gekiha Dan